This invention relates generally to guiding material in strip form between two vertically-disposed electrodes incident to an electrolytic coating, pickling or degreasing process.
Heretofore the electrodes have been positioned in a stationary manner about the strip. As a result of the rigid construction of previous guide means, variations in the tension on the strip cause the strip to occasionally sag or twist, resulting in damage to the electrodes. In prior art embodiments, the gap between the electrodes and the strip is relatively large to prevent damage to the electrodes in situations where the strip sags or twist or would otherwise come into contact with the electrodes. West German patent publication No. 2,937,992 discloses an apparatus for the continuous electrolytic descaling of steel wire. In that apparatus, the steel wire moves between fixed guide rolls arranged in a trough between and after two or more tubular electrodes or plate electrodes, which electrodes are separated by spacers. The known apparatus cannot provide for reliable and efficient guidance of material in strip form.